Destiny - An Omegaverse Story
by lcbeastly
Summary: Everyone knows how the story goes. The kingdom is endangered by a great evil. A mighty hero comes to defeat the evil. He wins the heart of the fairest maiden and they live happily ever after. He dreamt about this since he was a child, that's not how Wolfram's life is turning out. RATED T FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows how the story goes. The kingdom is endangered by a great evil. A mighty hero comes to face the evil and though he experience great hardship the hero will persevere. Right before the story ends, he wins the heart of the fairest maiden in the land; and they live happily ever after. As much as he dremt about this since he was a child, that's not how Wolfram's life is turning out.

Wolfram did not choose to be a prince. It was the destiny thrust upon him. Growing up in a war-torn world, he knew he will meet the same fate as the princes in the stories. He will face the great evil of his time - the Human Race - and he will come out victorious. He wasn't that interested in the happily ever after with the princess part just yet but he was prince after all. That is his destiny. So, since he could remember, he had been training to become a valiant knight just like his role models. The most skilled warrior in the land, Gunter Von Christ, was his tutor on the days he was not out on the battlefield. His own older brother rather "little big brother" as he affectionately calls him, Conrad Weller, was the fear Lion of their nation. Of course, his eldest brother, Gwendal Von Voltaire, who at a tender age was already in command of their vast armies. Not to mention, he had more elder role models to inspire him. His uncle Waltorana was a Nobleman in charge of arguably the largest portion of land in within the country's Ten Nobles. His own father was an aristocrat and a war hero who had bravely fallen in battle - add to that his brothers' own fathers who were both as famous. With his lineage, great things were expected of him and he in turn expected great things of himself. That was until the secondary gender testing after he finished primary school.

Gender titles of Male and Female are the norm for the majority. Something that is decided upon birth. The secondary gender testing reveals a caste system that no one can really control. Most of the population will turn out to be Beta and will not impact a person's life. Others will be put upon a pedestal once they are categorized as Alpha. This class, for some reason or other, become people who do and achieve great things in life. There has always been a debate about the science behind it. Some say it's superior pheromones while others say it's a superman gene and so many more theories. The only flaw they have is when in correlation with the last group - the Omega. Ranking the lowest in the caste system and comprising a tiny percentage of the population is the Omega. As the outlying minority, Omegas suffer a great deal of discrimination. They have the ability to mate and to bear children particularly with Alphas. They go into heat where the Omegas to release uncontrolled pheromones to attract potential mates. This happens with varying degree of intensity and is known to cause Alphas to lose control. For Mazoku, who develop slower than Humans, the secondary gender testing happens much later when the person is around 50 to 60 years old.

Given his lineage and this fiery personality, Wolfram did not think much of the testing. Both his brothers were Alphas and so is his mother. Nearly everyone in his family tree are Alphas which is probably why they are such prominent families. Lady Julia conducted his test with Gisela who was still in training as her assistant. She came from a family of well-known healers and alchemists - the Wincotts - so Wolfram had grown up being in her presence. She had the same sweet smile she always carried when she handed him the envelop with his test result.

"Why the secrecy? You can just tell me yourself. So I can leave." Wolfram said with a huff.

"Well, Wolfie dear, the test is very personal. For some people the news is too much to bear to have someone have to say it out loud." Julia replied. "But you can always think of it as a surprise like a gift. Just remember, no matter what the result, we, your family will always love you."

"Such meaningless chatter over this small thing." Wolfram added with a slight blush covering his cheeks.

As Wolfram flipped the envelop open, Gisela noticed Lady Julia take a deep breath as if she was nervous as well. "Could it be that Wolfram is actually a Beta," was Gisela's suspicion. Lady Julia conducted the test herself so she knew what lie in wait for Wolfram.

Delicate fingers pulled the folded paper out of the envelop and opened the flaps. His emerald eyes moved to comb through the words on the parchment but then stopped as did his breathing.

"This..." he began, "...couldn't be right." He looked up to the solemn lady who has been with him through all the cuts and fevers he's had a young boy. What reflected in her eyes was an apology instead of the cheerful reassurance she carried whenever she treated her.

"Nature can be unkind sometimes." That was all she could say.

The letter slipped through his fingers and dropped silently to the floor. It read:

Name: Wolfram Von Bielefelt

Age: 61

Gender: Male

Secondary Gender: Omega

A loud bang echoed through the room as Wolfram slammed the door in his dash out to who knows where. As a prince, Lady Julia had to deliver the news to her mother and brothers as well. Soon enough the whole castle will know. Wolfram Von Bielefelt, the third prince of Shin Makoku, brother to Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire and to Sir Conrad Weller, heir to the Von Bielefelt household was an Omega.

Wolfram was simply inconsolable after. He locked himself in his room for days and barely eating the meals brought to him. No matter who knocked, the door stayed closed to visitors and family. Being an impulsive young teen had it's benefits. He could be as childish as he wanted. After five days of isolation, a familiar voice called from behind the door. It seems his Uncle finally arrived at the castle and is now here to see his heir - if he could still be called one.

"Wolfram, it's me." Waltorana said coupled by three knocks on the wooden door.

Wolfram thought hard if he pretended to ignore the man, will it be possible for him to go away. He knocked again. Wolfram pulled the pillows harder on his ears hoping to wish away the uninvited guest. But he knocked again and Wolfram knew he just had to open the door for the man. As he opened the door, his Uncle's expression was unreadable. Angry, confused, happy, or sympathetic - the man simply had no tell.

"Hello, Uncle."

"Hello, Wolfram. May I come in?" Wolfram opened the door further and let the man in. He sat himself on the plush sofa by the tall window. One could tell it was already mid-morning with the weather quite pleasant. He looked out and back again at the young man. He patted the space beside him for Wolfram to sit.

"So..." Wolfram took a deep breath as he began. He wished he was on his bed surrounded by all his pillows and toys from Gwendal for this conversation. But he could not act that way in front of his Uncle. "...your mother told me the news."

Waltorana kept his eyes on the view outside. He knew if he looked at Wolfram he could make him feel more uneasy. In truth, he couldn't trust himself with his own emotions at the moment though he had to push on.

"How can I live like this? It's not right for a prince."

"How can you not? Are you not the son of my brother and the Queen of Shin Makoku? You are still a brother to the perhaps the youngest military commander in history and the most famous swordsman in the country."

Wolfram had no rebuttal to that just the tears attempting to fall from his eyes and the sobs he desperately wanted to let out.

"It is precisely because you are who you are that you will be the greatest Omega to have ever lived."

To that, Wolfram swallowed the wailing about to burst.

"I expect great things from you, nephew, even more so now than ever before."

Wolfram simply could not believe his ears. Of all the people in his young life, he did not ever think he would receive this kind of encouragement from his Uncle. Having lost his father as a baby, his Uncle has been the closest thing to a father he had. Though their relationship wasn't as close and warm as with his mother and brothers, Waltorana was someone he always respected and revered.

Wolfram trained the hardest at the Shin Makoku Military Academy and earned as much honor as he could. The decision to enroll at the Academy was something he was adamant about despite the fierce protest of his family. At the Academy, he could not be watched as carefully. As a prince, there were already so many threats to his life on a daily basis add to that being an Omega far away from family meant the danger multiplied exponentially. However, Wolfram could not be stopped and he was determined to prove to himself and to everyone that he will not be a burden Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone.

Thank you very much for all the love and support you've given this story. I apologize for not updating much faster. In truth, I've been struggling with the question of sticking to the original story line of the anime or if I should go make my own. As you will read, I've decided to carve my own path (in part). I have a clear picture of where I want this story to go but the road to that goal is still up for debate. A lot of things may be a departure from how it happened in the anime. That's basically why this is fan fiction but I'm so thankful for all the help you've given me and will continue to give me as we progress. (^~^)

I do appreciate all the feedback. Leaving reviews and sending me messages always fuel creativity. Once again, thank you.

Before you get started, here are some things you need to know.

 _1\. Big Shimaron - for this storyline is the main governing human kingdom. It's quite similar to how Blood Pledge castle is the heart governing the Aristocrats lands._

 _2\. Earth - There is NO Earth. This means, the Shibuya family, Bob and co. are all part of the human kingdom._

 _3\. War - In this story line, the war is still continuing. I've been searching for the clear reason for the war's end to no avail. If you have any input, just drop me a line ^~^._

 _4\. Age - For the characters in this chapter, you might need to know this._

 _\- Yuuri - 15 years old_

 _\- Shiori - 20 years old_

 _\- Lanzhil - 29 years old_

 _\- Jennifer, Souma, Bob, Sharon, Belar - old - ranging from 40 to 60_

This chapter will focus on the Human side of things and will try to establish the perspective Yuuri and co. will be coming from throughout this story.

Don't forget to leave a review or send me a message. Thank you in advance. (^~^)

* * *

 _15 Years later_

 _in the Human Kingdom of Big Shimaron_

"What does it mean to be human? What does it mean to be mazoku?" BAM! Ornaments clattered as palms violently landed on the hardwood desk belonging to the current king of Big Shimaron, Belar.

The king's trusted advisor has been chanting these words for so long that they've lost meaning to the king. In his mind, a pacifist has no place in politics. Yet, he humored the man with a reply.

"Being human means nothing at all - and yet means absolutely everything. Until now, you are simply naive, Souma." King Belar put down his quill to look straight at his advisor. "Do you think peace is achieved by laying down arms? with words? Peace is achieved when we, no, I have the last say."

"This war has been going on for so long and cost so many lives. How will we bring up our own children in a world like this?"

Breathing out a sigh, the king looked at the other occupant of the room, "look at how Bob is taking all of this. He's acting the way advisors to the king should - with dignity and respect. You should know your place and do the same."

"I appreciate the honor, my king. Despite his take on things, Souma has a point. This war has cost a lot. Perhaps, we should take a different attack on things." The man put his arms up in front of him to cut off the sharp retort the king would surely have to his words. "All I'm saying is we could look at other options to end this war quickly and efficiently. Mazokus live much longer than us and stay young longer too. It is only us, humans, who must make haste to ensure to put our legacy out into the world."

In Souma's mind, Bob always knew the right things to say. And right now, no one could have said it better than him. The three of them were brothers of sorts.

Children with royal blood will know their role in life once their secondary genders are revealed. Only after that will the purity of their royal blood come into play. The oldest most promising alpha from the main bloodline will be king. Succeeding alphas from the main bloodline will be a hand to the king and another his advisor. There has never been a king who did not come from the main house such as the destiny of the current king, Belar. Bob and Souma were both born from the previous king's siblings - Bob from the eldest sister, and Souma from the king's younger brother. Because of this, they learned things from their families that prepared them for their roles in their own corners of the kingdom. When the time to rule came, beginning with the then prince, Belar's marriage and coronation almost thirty years ago, the three were plucked from their pods and into the spotlight.

"On that note, how about for a change we have dinner together with everyone," Bob suggested in an attempt to calm the air. The silence was reassuring, or so he hoped.

Come dinner time, the maids were hustling and bustling to complete preparations for the impromptu royal dinner. There was always tension in the castle whenever the three got together so dinner was not something to take lightly. With the families of the top brass in attendance, nothing should go wrong.

Cutlery clicked and clanked with porcelain as the royal dinner proceeded. The dinner chatter was unsurprisingly led by Souma's wife, Jennifer. In the gloomy bloody world of human politics, Jennifer has always been a refreshing eden. It seemed she had a goal of catching up with every single person in the room. War was the furthest thing from her mind. Her chat with Bob's wife, Sharon, was cut short with a loud cough from the king.

He wiped the side of his lips with a napkin and looked up to the young boys sitting beside the merry woman. He began, "Pretty soon our promising young alphas, my own son, Lanzhil, Shiori, and even young Yuuri, will inherit this kingdom following our footsteps. Tell me, what do you think about ending this war?"

Lanzhil, the eldest among the three, is the king's first born son. Since he's already in his thirties and advanced in age compared to the two, he's seen more battle than the two combined and met success on the field. Lanzhil could inherit at any time. He's been trained the same way his father, and his father's father have been to succeed the throne. With that however, comes the passing of a privileged upbringing and entitlement.

Shiori was already known in the military as a promising strategist. Though he has little experience out in the battlefield, he had a sharp mind to counter tough offensives. Bob had taken note of him was inclined to take him under his wing perhaps to train him for the future as he had no children of his own.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was a greenhorn. He turned fifteen this year. It's the age young boys can get drafted into the military. Being the youngest, everyone expected the boy to be coddled by his mother and lack any backbone. To the surprise of many, his status as an alpha like his father and brother was just confirmed in the gender screening. He showed great promise in the athletics that could very easily be transformed into combat skills.

"That would be great, wouldn't it." Yuuri was surprisingly the first to reply with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, it would be great I suppose," said Shiori while taking a sip of his drink. "It all boils down to economics though. One party has a demand while the other has the supply. What can be gained from peace? Are the gains better than war? Who has more greed - us or them?"

"It definitely would!" The king's son, Lanzhil, chirped. "To see those proud Mazokus finally bow down to us will definitely be the crowning glory to this kingdom and usher in a golden age for humanity."

The room fell into silence at the seemingly dangerous conversation. In the royal family, tense dialogues are part of everyday life. But today seemed to be particularly deadly with the younger generation taking a stab at a delicate subject and the adults are paying close attention.

"Why do they need to bow when we can meet together as people," Yurri rebutted.

"I can clearly understand where you're coming from Yuuri. It is certainly enviable the innocence of youth. Once you've been thrown out to the field, you'll see things from our perspective - both mine and Shiori's." Taking a sip from his own goblet, Lanzhil continued, "to stand at the top is the destiny that awaits us. As it was the destiny of our fathers and their fathers and their fathers before them. Aren't you excited, Yuuri? We could be at the forefront of victory."

"But wouldn't it be better if we did it without force? If we could just come to an understanding, I'm sure there will be tons to gain. They live so much longer than us and surely we can learn a lot from them." Surely only Jennifer noticed how hard Yuuri clenched at his cutlery as every word escaped from his lips. His son was probably the only one who hasn't tasted first hand the full weight of battle but that didn't mean he doesn't see it in his father's sullen face, or his brother's furrowing brows, or his uncle's defeated sighs. It's so palpable in nearly everyone you meet.

"HAHAHAHA! I've got to hand it to you, Bob. This dinner was a splendid idea," said the king who emptied his goblet eagerly. Setting it down with a clang on the table, his boisterous laugh echoed throughout the dining hall stunning his companions. "Who has more greed indeed. Who could be greedier - a king or a pacifist. I wonder." The king continued to chuckle. It seemed no one else in the room got the joke he was laughing to.

In their hearts, Yuuri's family felt a foreboding sink in the pits of their stomachs. Who could truly understand the king's words? Since he is king, he does not need to be understood. He simply needs to be followed.

Some days later, a parchment from the king landed on Bob's and Souma's desks summoning them to the king's study immediately. They found him up and staring out the tall glass window leading to the balcony.

"I've made a decision." The king paused and looked at the two. "As you know, my son will succeed me as king when the time is right. He will continue the legacy we are fighting for."

He paused a bit before continuing. "Thanks to your counsel. It's clear what must be done to achieve our goal."

"But that's," Souma attempted to reply but the king cut him.

"Peace is such a big commitment. To achieve that, we must have truly dedicated outstanding individuals at the forefront of our endeavors. Bob," he said his tone serious, "I'd like you to fully take over Shiori's training. I can already see the valuable role he will play for this country."

"Shiori already does remarkable contributions. Thank you for recognizing him." Souma replied. "He will learn a lot from Bob for sure."

"Well, I hope I can live up to both of your expectations," Bob replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"As for Yuuri," the king continued. Souma and Bob resisted the urge to share a look. "What can I say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree it seems. Right, Souma," the king ended his statement with a light chuckle that did nothing but speed up Souma's heart rate even more.

"He reminds me so much of you."

"I hope that means you've grown to like him."

"Oh, you can be sure of that," he smiled a reassuring smile to this brother of his. "I see so much of you in him that I think he will truly carry out your legacy if not better."

Souma's brows furrowed at his words. How much longer will he stray from his true objective.

"He's at the perfect age to join our military, am I right. I don't want to send him anywhere ill prepared. I want him enlisted the soonest. After his service, I'd like him to champion our quest for peace with the Mazokus. It will not be easy but I have complete faith in his determination."

Military training should take four years if not less including all the field excursions and for royals, rounds in all branches of the force. After that comes full field service duty for at least a year.

What he is asking is the life of my son and his death in place of my own, Souma thought. What is a father to do?

"Your Majesty... no, Belar," Souma began. His eyes were downcast and a trembling has taken over his insides.

"What a privilege!" Bob cheered and clapped his hands. Standing up from his seat and putting his arm around Souma. "Your sons, my own nephews, have received so much confidence from the king himself." Bob continued to pat Souma's back.

In his mind, this was the only thing Bob could think of to prevent any violent reactions from Souma. In times like these, he was silently thankful he did not have children of his own that could be used against him. But he felt for one he considered his brother. He grew up watching over those boys too. Shiori being in the military and political system was deadly for him as he was brilliant, too bright in fact, that he would so easily be targeted by those seeking better positions. Yuuri's fate, on the other hand, was simply left to the gods. Yuuri's kind heart would not do well in the military nor out in the field. The king could be hoping that the Mazokus would kill the young boy if his military training did not. It seems the king's solution to their bickering is to silence a barking dog by wounding him deeply.

"We must hurry and deliver this news," Bob chirped. Leading Souma out of the room and away from their king. For now, the safest path to take was to regroup and follow. Closing the door behind them, Bob hardened his grasp on Souma's shoulder.

"How can I save my sons?" The voice of a defeated man echoed in the empty hallway.

Is silence the right thing to say?

"Perhaps," Bob paused slightly, "...it is not up to us to save them." A stillness was his reply.

"Come on, Souma. You have bigger problems. Think about how you will deal with Jennifer now that she won't have Yuuri or Shiori to dote on."

In the 30th year of King Belar the Great's reign over the might human kingdom of Big Shimaron, crowned prince, Lanzhil, was promoted to Commander of the Big Shimaron Military Force. Shiori Shibuya, age 20, was appointed as an apprentice to the King's right hand advisor. Yuuri Shibuya, age 15, was drafted into the Military and designated to the training facility in Small Shimaron.


End file.
